Second Chances
by Mistress of the Shadow Realm
Summary: Heba serves as Pharaoh Atem's personal guard. All was well until the self proclaimed Thief King came demanding revenge for the slaughter of his village. After the Pharaoh's tragic death and a strange transformation, Heba wanders the world searching for Bakura. Then he meets Yami, a human in Domino City that looks too much like Atem to resist. Vamp!Yugi
1. Chapter 1

**In this chapter, Yugi's name will be 'Heba,' simply because it is the fanon name for Yugi's Egyptian counterpart. Also, it would be strange for an Egyptian to have a Japanese name.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of 'Second Chances.'**

* * *

 _ **Egypt, 1000 B.C.**_

Ra shone high in the sky, his rays of light drawing prickles of sweat to Heba's skin as he rode on his horse. It was a peaceful day in the beautiful land of Egypt, where Pharaoh Atem ruled and Heba stood by his side as the head guard.

A smile came to Heba's face as he watched the back of his country's ruler. Atem was a kind Pharaoh, so different than his predecessors. He ruled with a sense of justice and mercy, a fact that Heba loved very much about him.

As well as being his Pharaoh's primary protector, he was also his best friend. They had grown up together, trained together until the age of eight when Atem needed to learn of his roles as Pharaoh. That was when Heba started his training to follow in his father's footsteps to become the Pharaoh's personal bodyguard. Young Heba had rejoiced at the thought, being at his best friend's side was enough to get him to do anything. The fact that he was protecting Atem was only an additional incentive.

"Heba!" The teen was broken out of his daze by the source of his thoughts. Atem had turned towards him, crimson colored eyes curiously scanning his form. Heba blamed the flush on his cheeks on the heat.

The bodyguard gave Atem a sheepish smile and a bow of the head as an apology. "Sorry my Pharaoh, I was merely lost in thought. Ra has bestowed upon us a beautiful day and it is easy to lose oneself to their thoughts." He explained, his eyes scanning over the desert sand before returning to a now smiling Atem. The sight of that smile always sent Heba's heart racing with emotion he shouldn't have for the Pharaoh, best friend or not.

Atem's horse strode forward, stopping when they were side by side and Heba could smell the Pharaoh's signature scent of cinnamon, coriander, and the musk of sweat that resulted from the desert sun. The scent never failed to calm Heba, nor did it fail to wrap a haze of lust around his mind. The Pharaoh was truly intoxicating.

A baritone chuckle broke him from his thoughts and once again he flushed. "You left me again, Heba. How are you to protect me when your head is dancing with Neuth in the clouds?" Amusement swirled in those hypnotic red eyes and Heba momentarily forgot how to form words. He really needed to get over his infatuation with the Pharaoh.

"You know as well as I do that when the time comes to protect, I am always at your side ready to defend. Besides, thinking is not as bad as you say." The guard shot Atem a playful smirk. "Some people are actually _praised_ for using their brains." He teased.

Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously and if Heba had not grown up at the Pharaoh's side, he would've worried for his life. A stranger would have seen anger in those fiery eyes, but Heba saw the flicker of humor that soothed his initial worries.

"You dare insinuate that your Pharaoh does not use his brain?" Atem's rich voice sent shivers down Heba's spine in the form of heated arousal. _He could make armies fall with that voice._

Heba wet his lips with his pink tongue, the action caught by the Pharaoh's eyes. The bodyguard flushed under the scrutiny and watched the Pharaoh's eyes darken. Looks like those only fed the fire in Heba's loins that burned for Atem.

Rose petal lips curled into a challenging grin, the sight instantly capturing the Pharaoh's interest."I insinuate nothing to my Pharaoh, to my best friend however, I may have hinted something. I suppose you'll have to best me in a race to make me talk!" With that Heba's horse shot off, leaving his Pharaoh in the dust.

A shout of protest left the Pharaoh and not seconds later did he take off in pursuit of his best friend. The thrill of a challenge coursed through his veins as he was chased after by the taller teen, the two of them riding back to the castle as the stables were an unspoken finish line.

It was their daily routine after all, one that Heba cherished and insisted upon keeping. Every morning the two would take a private ride through the palace grounds, occasionally slipping off grounds when they felt like extending their time together. It was their time to leave their titles behind and act like the children they had been before they were thrown into the roles of Pharaoh and the personal bodyguard.

Adrenaline coursed through Heba's veins and he urged his horse faster when he saw his Pharaoh coming up on his side. He flashed a wide smile at the ruler of Egypt, his excitement increasing when his smile was returned by a toothy grin.

Too soon the teens reached the stables, Atem somehow reaching the entrance seconds before Heba. The Pharaoh was always better at racing, but not by much. The two were evenly matched in their love of games and challenges, another reason why Heba loved having Atem as a best friend. Atem was the only one who truly gave Heba a challenge.

The two dismounted and Atem turned to Heba with a victorious smirk that made his heart skip a beat. "It seems I have bested you in a race, my friend. Now what were you saying about me not using my brain?" Heba's knees nearly buckled at the low purr of his best friend's voice. It wasn't _fair,_ the man had such an influence on him that Heba would praise the Gods day and night for bestowing upon him such a magnificent specimen.

Actually, he _did_ do that already. Not that he would admit to it.

Heba shook his head to clear himself of his thoughts. "I know not what you mean, my Pharaoh. Perhaps the sun tricked you into believing I said that." Of course both of them knew it was a lie, a poorly told one if Heba's charming little smile had anything to say about it.

"I think you want to distract me from asking what had you so preoccupied on our ride." Warning bells chimed in Heba's mind as Atem stalked closer, looking every bit like a panther ready to lunge for his prey. The smaller teen tried to take a step back but failed, his back hitting the stone wall and leaving him helpless to watch as the Pharaoh closed the distance between them.

Atem's addicting scent assaulted his senses, almost dizzying him because he was _so close._ Amethyst eyes peered up into crimson, wonder and lust swirling in their depths. _I wonder if he can see the effect he has on me. He merely steps within my personal space and I am ready to present myself to him like the women in his harem._

"Heba… what is it that leads your mind astray? Will you not share your thoughts with me?" Heba jumped in surprise when his cheek was caressed with a warm hand, the touch so full of _affection_ that it made his breath shaky as he exhaled.

Heba stared at his best friend in awe, taken aback by the raw emotion in Atem's eyes. Never had Atem touched him like this, with such an intimate innocence that made Heba feel like the most precious gem. They had never been this close either, not since they were children that wrestled together in the mud.

How could he possibly tell Atem that he was the star of his dreams when he was both awake and asleep? The idea of being shunned by his lifelong friend made nausea curl in his stomach. Heba was _scared_ , scared of losing his best friend. Yet logically he knew that even if Atem didn't feel the same way the man would never disgrace him in such a way.

 _No better time like the present I suppose._

Heba took a deep breath to explain himself, but then paused just as he opened his mouth to speak. He couldn't find the right words to say, no words could possibly portray how strongly he felt for his Pharaoh. So he did something else instead.

He leaned up on the tip of his toes and kissed the Pharaoh.

A deafening silence and uncomfortable stillness made Heba ache with worry. _This was a horrible idea. What were you thinking Heba? Now you've ruined everything you've ever had-_

Oh.

Heba's eyes closed as tan arms slid around his slim waist, pulling his body against a solid muscled chest. Soft lips moved against his own in a kiss that was rough yet gentle, like Atem was trying to devour him and savor the taste of his lips at the same time.

A small moan left Heba and he wrapped his arms around Atem's neck, keeping him close so he would never have to stop kissing him. It was better than any dream he had dreamt during the nights when he yearned for the embrace of his Pharaoh.

His skin burned where Atem touched him, leaving him wondering how he would feel if the king's hands strayed to _other_ parts of his body. He let out a squeak at the thought and pulled away from the kiss to breathe and calm his racing heart.

"You have no idea… how long I have waited to do that." Atem spoke through ragged breaths. Heba stared into his eyes, his breathing just as limited as Atem's. Warmth spread through his body almost to the point of discomfort. Atem's presence was so overwhelming that he wasn't sure how he was still standing straight.

Then the reality of Atem's words hit Heba like a punch to the stomach. "Y-you wanted this too? I thought I was the only one…" He trailed off, a smile coming to his face. He was so unbelievably happy that he leaned up to kiss Atem again, but was interrupted by the shouts of the palace guards.

"My Pharaoh! You are needed in the throne room!" Called a voice that got louder as the guard came closer. Heba pulled away from Atem quickly, not wanting to get caught draped in the Pharaoh's arms. That would probably not go over well for either of them.

Atem leaned down so his lips were next to Heba's ear, barely brushing the skin. "We will speak of this later, my Heba." A shudder passed through him with the way his name was spoken, caressed by the possessiveness of _his_ Pharaoh. He licked his lips and smiled at the thought. _Atem could finally be mine. After all this time…_

Before Heba could think any more, the guard had found them and the panicked expression on his face had them instantly on alert.

"What is the problem?" Atem questioned as they followed the guard to the throne room. Dread bubbled in Heba's chest and he grabbed Atem's arm, giving the man a look when he tried to go ahead without him. "You are forgetting that _I_ protect _you_ , my Pharaoh." Heba murmured quietly. Atem looked conflicted before nodding and letting Heba go in front.

" _That_ is the problem." They arrived at the entrance to the throne room where multiple bodies lay lifeless, eyes wide in horror and mouths open in silent screams. Corpses of servants were strewn around the room like rag dolls. Rage filled Heba and he glared at the guard.

"Why would you bring the Pharaoh here? If the monster that is responsible for this is still around, then he is in danger!" Heba snarled at the guard with an intensity that only showed itself when his charge was being threatened. The fact that there was a spark of something _more_ between the two of them only increased Heba's rage and desire to protect.

The guard winced under the glare. There was a reason why Heba was Atem's personal bodyguard. Despite his size he was the strongest, the quickest, and the fiercest warrior when he was chosen for battle. Many had fallen because they underestimated him simply because of his size and childlike features.

"Because little one, _I_ made him retrieve you." A wicked voice answered for the trembling guard. An inexplicable fear shot through Heba's body and he turned to face the speaker. A man now sat on the throne, staring straight at Heba with lavender eyes that shone with insanity. He flashed his abnormally sharp teeth in a crazed grin that made Heba's heart rate increase with fear. Why he was so terrified of this man, he had no idea. But he needed to get Atem _out of here._

Atem's voice broke him out of his petrified state. "Who are you? I demand to know why you have done this!" His voice was laced with powerful authority that made Heba wince, yet the strange murderer looked amused.

The stranger waved his hand and suddenly the guard shut the doors behind them, trapping them inside with this crazed man. Heba dropped into a defensive stance, ready to defend his Pharaoh until his heart stopped beating. "Your Pharaoh asked you a question!" Heba tried to shout, but it came out at a high pitched squeak that revealed his fear. _Oh Gods, what have we gotten ourselves into?_

The man upon the throne chuckled and stood to his feet. "I am a thief, a stealer of souls." He licked his lips and for the first time Heba noticed that there was _blood_ there. His eyes widened in horror and he took a step back, hand reaching out to grab Atem as if double checking he was still there. "Oh, did I have something on my face?" Another chuckle came from the thief, the sound sending more shivers down Heba's spine.

There was a gust of wind and suddenly Heba's nose was assaulted with the smell of blood and dirt. His mind registered a foreign presence within his space seconds too late. By the time he realized his tunic was being gripped by the man, he was already halfway across the room, his body flying through the air at a supernaturally fast pace.

His back slammed against the stone wall and his body fell to the floor. A cry of "Heba!" was heard but it was hard to acknowledge over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. He tried to fight off the darkness creeping up in the corners of his vision. _What kind of monster is he? Atem… Run!_ He wanted to call out to his friend, but his voice escaped him.

Heba vaguely registered feet walking towards him. "How pathetic. And this is supposed to be your personal guard. The servants put up more of a fight." He wanted to lash out, to spit out venom coated words, but he was too weak. All he wanted to do was sleep. Before he gave into the darkness he heard the sinister voice speak again.

"I wonder how he would react to see you dying in his arms?"

Then his world went black, and fire flooded his system.

* * *

Atem watched in horror as the man bit into an unconscious Heba's neck. A choked sob wracked his body as he sat there in shock, unable to do anything as he watched the blood be sucked from the one person whom he loved more than anyone in the world.

The man pulled away and turned to Atem, a smirk on his blood stained lips. "Oh do not give me that look, he is not dead. Just…" A pink tongue slicked over the man's lips as if savoring Heba's taste. "Resting. I need him for what I have planned for us." His words caused dread and nausea to build in Atem's stomach.

"Why are you doing this?" Atem's voice was quiet, almost pleading and definitely broken from seeing the love of his life being feasted upon like an animal. Atem didn't even question what kind of creature this man was, he didn't care. All he could focus on was Heba's still body and his mind screaming ' _why him?'_ repeatedly.

A hand gripped his hair and he hissed out when he was lifted by his locks to meet the man's eyes. "'Why?' you ask? Let me tell you why," He hissed. "Because your father slaughtered my village before my very eyes. Families. Mothers and children. All for this!" He gripped the millennium puzzle that hung around Atem's neck, a prize gifted to him by his father.

Crimson eyes widened as the reality of this man's words hit Atem. "My father slaughtered a village for the creation of the millennium items?" He whispered in disbelief. For a moment he was drowning in his own incredulous thoughts, interrupted only by another jerk of his hair that made him cry out in pain.

"Do not play stupid. Even if you do not know, you still take part in it by wearing it around your neck." The man hissed and tossed Atem to the ground, the impact forcing a grunt from his lips. "My plan for vengeance is already in place. Your priests have fallen and soon I will kill everyone who resides in the palace. You however…" Atem looked up just in time to see the man give him a wicked smirk. "You will die by your lover's hand."

Atem didn't bother correcting the man by telling him that they technically weren't lovers yet. He was too confused as to what the man meant. "Heba would never-" He was cut off by a familiar groan and the sight of Heba pushing himself up on seemingly shaky arms. Atem heard his heavy gasping and watched the teen grab his throat as If he was choking. "F-fire…"

"Heba?" The name tentatively slipped from Atem's lips. The teen's eyes snapped over to his and Atem's heart skipped a beat in absolute terror. Heba's usually amethyst eyes were now dark, almost black and bottomless like an abyss. The teen's lips curled back into a snarl not unlike a rabid animal. "Heba what is wrong with you?"

A choked scream escaped Atem's lips as he was tackled back and sharp daggers pierce the flesh of his neck. Rosy pink lips caressed his skin like they had done not an hour before, but this time Atem felt his life being drained from his body. It was inexplicably horrifying. He needed to get out. He struggled under the supernatural strength of his best friend, trying to throw him off in a pathetic attempt to save himself.

The man stepped into Atem's vision, a sickening smirk on his lips. "Long Live the King."

And that was the last thing he saw before slipping into the dark abyss of eternal sleep.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm ending it there because I love to watch the world burn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, thank you who reviewed. Here is chapter two of Second Chances.**

* * *

When Heba finished quenching the fire in his throat, he opened his eyes to survey his surroundings.

Everything was so… _vivid._ The shapes and outlines of the throne room were sharper, the colors brighter and more defined. He could see the patterns of the stone walls across the room from where he knelt on the floor.

In addition to his strangely advanced eyesight, his other senses seemed more heightened as well. He smelled such luscious and savory scents that made his mouth water. His eyebrows furrowed as his tongue swirled a strange taste around in his mouth. It was intoxicating, like nothing he had ever tasted. He looked down to see what he had drank from that provided such an extravagant flavor.

And then his world came crashing down on him.

In his arms, tan skin pale and lifeless, was his king. His best friend. His _Atem._ A cry tore from his throat and his eyes welled up with tears. "Atem? Atem! Oh Gods please wake up!" He knew it was no use, his advanced hearing couldn't pick up even the faintest sound of a beating heart. Still, he started sobbing the Pharaoh's name, begging and pleading with Anubis and Osiris to release their hold on his almost lover.

The Gods did not answer his prayers, for Atem stayed frozen in Heba's arms with blood trailing down from a wound on his neck. _Oh Gods… I did that. I…_ Horror and disgust overwhelmed Heba and he dropped the body to dry heave on the floor. Nausea curled in his stomach but nothing would come out, as if his body was denying him the privilege of attempting to purge itself from his sin.

 _I'm a monster. I killed him. I drank from him just like the Thief King drank from me._ His watery eyes snapped open as reality sucked the air from his body, causing him to gasp desperately for air he found he did not need. _I am no better than that snake!_ Heba shifted slowly and sat on his legs, staring at the body of the man he loved. The man who loved _him._ Atem _trusted Heba_ and he killed him without realizing it.

 _The Thief King will pay for what he has done. I will make sure of it._ Heba crawled back towards Atem, delicately stroking the Pharaoh's perfectly carved face. "You are beautiful even in d-death." The teen stuttered as he fought back tears. "I will avenge you. Then I will join you in the afterlife. I only hope you can forgive me."

Heba gently cradled Atem in his arms and rose from his spot on the ground, lifting the Pharaoh as if he weighed nothing. He walked the corpse over to the throne and sat it down, positioning it as if the Pharaoh had fallen asleep during his duties. "I will do right by you." Heba scanned the Pharaoh's corpse, his heart squeezing painfully at the peaceful look on his beautiful face.

His eyes rested upon the puzzle that hung around Atem's neck. A quiet voice in the back of his head nagged at him, telling him that he should take it. To let it fall in the wrong hands would mean pain for a lot more people other than the Pharaoh.

He reached out with shaking hands and lifted the rope from around Atem's neck, wincing when his fingers brushed against the soft strands of hair that he had caressed not hours ago. "I will return this to you in the afterlife." The teen murmured as he pulled the chord around his neck. The puzzle was light, almost weightless in his hands and around his neck. He remembered before he was… whatever he had become, the puzzle was heavy and he had complained to Atem, questioning how the pendant hadn't broken his neck.

Heba took a deep breath and willed the painful memory away. "I will return to you one day, my love. Please wait for me." He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against cold ones, leaving a smear of blood behind. He winced and turned away from the sight. _Monstrosity._

He looked around the room, searching for any sign of the beast who condemned him to this fate. He wasn't sure whether or not he was surprised when he saw no trace of the coward.

Amethyst eyes narrowed and a fierce fire burned behind them.

 _Wherever you go, wherever you hide, I_ _ **will**_ _find you. And I will end you._

* * *

 _ **Egypt, 800 B.C.**_

Heba was bitter and angry, but most of all he was confused.

 _Why am I not dead? Why have I not aged?_

The same two questions plagued his mind in the two hundred harvests that he had been alive. Whatever that vile Thief King did to him obviously made him immune to Osiris' call.

He didn't dare think that he might not get to join Atem in the afterlife.

Besides his lack of aging, Heba noticed other things about himself that changed after the Thief King's dark magic. Things such as his increased strength, which he discovered when he lifted Atem's corpse as if it weighed nothing. Another strange ability he acquired was speed. He could run faster than he ever thought possible, even faster than a horse. He discovered the ability when he left the palace in search of the Thief King.

 _ **So thirsty. Throat burns. Need to quench it.**_

 _Heba walked through the market, people around him ignorant to his suffering. Didn't they see he was on fire? Why did they mock him so with their hypnotic scents?_

 _A chuckle caught his attention and he turned to spot a sinister looking man following an unsuspecting woman who was carrying a jug of water. Heba saw the sight for what it was, a man planning to take advantage of a helpless woman. A nasty snarl ripped from his throat, startling the people around him. He paid no mind to them as he started following the man._

 _Heba knew what would sate the fire in his throat. It was repulsive, but he would rather choose his prey instead of attacking an innocent._ _ **Again.**_ _The nagging voice chimed in. He grimaced and shook his head clear of his thoughts._

 _He followed the two down an alley, snatching the man from behind before he could attack the woman. Heba mentally cursed the woman and her carelessness. If he wasn't there to help her, she would have fallen victim to the squirming worm in his arms._

" _Let go of me you-" The bandit's words cut off when Heba snapped his neck and sank his teeth into his throat. The liquid tasted nothing like his previous experience with blood. Part of Heba was thankful for that. He didn't want to enjoy taking a life to sustain his own. Even if the person dying was a piece of camel shit._

 _Heba dropped the body on the floor and looked up just as the woman turned to look behind her. A loud scream ripped from her throat at the sight of him and Heba knew he needed to leave before the guards came and saw him. He broke out into a run, startling himself when he appeared on the other side of the marketplace in less than two seconds._

 _ **Well,**_ _ **being a monster has its advantages.**_

Heba kept to himself most of the time, going near villages only if he needed sustenance or he caught scent of the Thief King nearby. He had spent two hundred cycles searching for the villain, the thought of bringing him to justice sending a new wave of encouragement through his being.

The closest he had gotten was when he tracked the King down to a village settled upon the Nile. It was there Heba learned that the Thief King was a hypocrite. The motive behind Atem's death was vengeance for the village of Kul Elna, yet the Thief King happily massacred everyone in the small village.

The scent of blood almost sent Heba into a frenzy and he knew he had to get out of there immediately. He didn't understand why the Thief King led him to the slaughtered village. Maybe it was to render him a mess, maybe it was purely accidental. Either way, Heba did not stay for long.

* * *

 _ **Egypt 500 A.D.**_

Now he understood. It took a few centuries and five slaughtered villages, but he understood now why the Thief King kept leading him to what seemed like randomly chosen villages.

His people held a belief that when one died, the soul of that person transferred to a new body. Heba believed it as well, but when he changed into his new self he abandoned his old beliefs and focused on one thing; revenge.

Heba should have remembered the concept of reincarnation. Why?

Because as he stood in the latest village that had fallen victim to the Thief King's antics, he spotted a familiar head of hair. If his heart had been beating, it would have stopped at the sheer anxiousness that overcame him.

Ignoring the bloody bodies strewn at his feet, Heba slowly walked towards the man who lay on the sand. Hope skyrocketed in his chest when his ears picked up the quiet _thump thump_ of the man's heartbeat.

Heba knelt beside the man and stared down at his face, awe turning to horror as he realized Atem's reincarnate was bleeding out. "A-Atem?" He whispered quietly, as if speaking any louder would cause the man to disappear before him.

Suddenly the man's eyes snapped open, revealing wild emerald eyes that seemed… wrong. _They're supposed to be red. His eyes are red._ Heba bit back a disappointed sigh and kept his eyes on the man. _At least it's him. It's his soul._

"He was wondering when you would show. He planned this all out just for you."

Heba jumped in surprise as the man spoke, the familiar baritone voice sending spikes of warmth through him. But then amethyst eyes widened when the words registered in his mind. "He planned this? Why did he-" He was cut off when the man held up a shaking hand.

"His name is Bakura. And he told me to give you a message."

Before Heba could ask what the message was, Atem's double raised a rusty dagger and plunged it through his own chest. Heba watched in absolute horror as the light faded from the man's eyes and his grip loosened around the blade's handle.

Heba screamed his frustrations, the sight of blood trickling from the man's chest only feeding his anger like wood into a fire. _I have failed you again. I had a chance to have you once more and I failed you._

The vampire rose to his feet and glared at the floor beneath him. "Bakura. The Thief King Bakura." Fury sparked in his eyes as he turned to exit the village. "I will find you and I will bring you pain for what you have done."

* * *

 _ **Japan, 2008**_

Heba walked through the streets of Domino City, hood up to shield his face from any unwanted attention. He was hungry, bitter, and out for blood.

Three millennia. Three millennia had passed since his transformation into a vampire and he still had not caught Bakura. Their little game of cat and mouse had gotten increasingly more difficult once Bakura left the African continent.

Heba had followed Bakura's scent across the globe, traveling to all sorts of places that he definitely would have appreciated more if he wasn't tracking the biggest sack of shit the world had ever seen.

In his years he had seen at least three more of Atem's reincarnations, each of their deaths only making him grow more bitter and vengeful against Bakura. Heba wasn't sure how he was going to react once he actually _saw_ the thief.

There were a few positives that he discovered during his existence. For instance, he discovered how Bakura was able to control humans. It was _mind control._ How Heba didn't realize it earlier he didn't know. At first he thought it was a specific skill limited only to Bakura, but he happily found out that he was able to do it as well.

An intoxicating scent filled Heba's nose and his eyes darkened with the need to feed. He made it a habit to stick to feeding on criminals, the lowest of society that no one would miss. People like Bakura for instance.

 _Hopefully that scent just belongs to a really sweet smelling criminal._ He thought as he followed his nose into a darkened alley. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he heard hushed voices.

"Keep the kid still, he'll draw attention!"

"Why don't you try it? Ow! The little fucker bit me! You little shit!"

"HELP!"

Heba snarled and dashed forward, not needing to hear any more of the conversation. In an instant he found himself between a child and two fully grown men that were double the vampire's height. If Heba was human, he wouldn't have stood a chance against one of them, much less both of them.

But he wasn't human. So they were fucked.

"Who the fuck are you? How the hell did you get there, shrimp?" One of the men ground out through his teeth. Heba could tell that the man was fighting against his natural instincts that told him to fear the vampire. It amused Heba when his prey fought back.

The vampire was going to attack when a tiny grip on his pants brought him back to reality. _The child._ "You will wait." He hissed to the two men before turning to crouch in front of the kid.

For the first time in a thousand years, Heba felt his dead heart throb with life.

In front of him was a little boy no more than eight years old with teary crimson eyes and starfish shaped hair. The hair was nearly identical to Heba's except for three blond bangs that shot up defiantly against gravity. The little boy was the spitting image of Atem as a child, save for the pale skin.

"What is your name little one?" He murmured as a traitorous hand brushed against the little boy's cheek. The boy recoiled from Heba's hand, but slowly relaxed once he realized the stranger had no intention of harming him.

Heba heard the boy swallow and his heart skipped a beat as he answered. "Y-Yami. Are you here to save me?" The hopeful look he gave Heba made the vampire's bitterness melt away, protectiveness replacing it. He was going to protect him until his last breath.

"That's exactly what I'm here to do, little Yami. Can you do me a favor and close your eyes? And no peeking until I say, okay?" He gave Yami a sweet smile, his heart squeezing with affection as the boy nodded and covered his closed eyes with his tiny hands.

Then Heba stood and turned to face the two men, murder in his now onyx black eyes. "How dare you prey on an innocent child?" He hissed out as he took a step towards them. They both took a step back, obviously startled by the change in eye color and the malice in the teen's voice.

The taller of the two men, the one who was holding the hand Yami had bitten, suddenly stood up straight with foolish confidence. "He's ours, we're going to sell him and make a pretty penny. Hey Alister, don't you think this kid will get a good price too? He looks to be all bark and no bite. And those eyes will be a deal breaker."

The other man opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Heba's cruel laughter. "Oh you idiotic men. It's a pity those words will be your last." Heba dashed forward and knocked the two down, snapping both of their necks before they could even blink. That was the beauty of super speed. No one could stop you even if they tried.

Heba decided to drink from them as well, wanting to drink his fill if he was going to be near Yami.

He didn't want a repeat of Atem's situation.

Not again.

Once the two were drained and Heba was sated, he wiped his mouth with a handkerchief he kept on hand and walked back to where Yami was hiding.

The boy was still standing where Heba left him, hands still covering his face. Heba could hear Yami humming a child's tune under his breath and the vampire smiled with renewed affection for the boy. "Yami, you can open your eyes now." He cooed as he knelt in front of the boy again.

Yami peeked between his fingers and dropped his hands when he saw Heba's face. "You're okay! What happened to the men?" The boy tried to look past Heba, but the vampire shook his head and blocked his line of sight.

"That's not important little one. How about we get you home, huh?" He stood and held out his hand for Yami's, his heart warming when the boy took it without hesitation.

Yami walked in the direction of his home, starting to chat mindlessly along the way. Heba just followed and listened, smiling every time Yami got especially excited. It was usually about a game he enjoyed playing, which made Heba's heart ache as he remembered Atem's love of games.

"What is that?" The sudden question made Heba look down at Yami, who was staring intently at the millennium puzzle. Heba's eyes widened at the recognition in Yami's eyes. "It's a necklace." He replied cautiously. _Can he possibly remember it? After three thousand years?_

"Oh okay. LOOK! That's my house!" Yami changed the topic, pointing to his home and squealing in excitement. Heba chuckled at the boy's small attention span and let Yami pull him to the front of the building. Heba grinned as he read the sign on the front of the building.

 _A game shop. Of course he would live above a game shop. How could I expect anything else?_

Yami went to knock but Heba stopped him before his fist could connect with the door. "One moment little Yami." He murmured and got on his knees again to meet the boy's eyes.

Yami tilted his head in an endearing way that radiated innocence. Another surge of protectiveness rushed through Heba's body, making him shudder from the intensity. _This must have been how Mahad felt towards me and Atem._ He thought with a small smile.

"What is it? Are you okay?" The child asked, worry shining in his eyes. Heba nodded and smiled, touched by the concern the young child had for a complete stranger.

He took Yami's hand and looked him straight in the eyes. "I just have to go now little one. Don't tell anyone about those bad men okay? They won't hurt you anymore. I promise." Heba's heart ached when Yami frowned at his words.

"Does that mean I won't see you again?" The boy's bottom lip trembled and tears started welling up in his eyes. Heba's eyes widened in panic, not expecting the boy to cry so easily. He forgot how sensitive children could be.

He rushed to ease the child's worries, placing a hand on the chubby cheek and swiping away a stray tear. "Don't cry little one, I promise you we will meet again."

"Pinky promise?" Yami held out his pinky, his face scrunched up in a stubborn pout that made Heba giggle.

"Pinky promise." Heba locked his pinky finger with Yami's, making the boy's pout disappear and a bright smile take its place.

Seeming content with Heba's answer, Yami turned back to knock on the door before pausing again. "Wait! I don't even know your name!" The boy gasped as if it was a crime not to know.

Heba smiled once more. "My name is Heba."

Yami looked thoughtful. "Heb-ah." He tested the name on his tongue and smiled. "Thank you Heba. You're my best friend." Yami threw his arms around Heba and hugged him tight, snuggling his head into the crook of Heba's neck.

Heba was frozen in shock but slowly lifted his arms to wrap around Yami. _Best friends._ The tension left Heba's body and he melted into the hug. Yami smelled almost exactly like Atem, cinnamon and coriander but he also smelled like sweet plums which made his scent so much different than Atem's.

It puzzled Heba because Atem's scent had been one Heba wanted to devour. Yami's scent, however, was one he just wanted to lose himself in. He wanted to smell it like one would smell a flower. Admire and cherish its beauty.

Heba retracted his arms when Yami pulled away. "I will see you again little one. Go inside now, your family will be worried about you." He reminded and nudged the boy towards the front door.

Yami smiled and nodded, turning to knock on the front door. When the door opened, Heba ran away before the newcomer could see him.

Heba watched from the shadows as Yami jumped into his mother's arms. The woman coddled him, prattling on about how worried she had been. _Goodbye my little Yami._ He thought as she closed the door.

Heba didn't move from his spot for hours, his mind reeling from the day's events. He had found Atem again. _Before_ Bakura as far as he knew.

A hiss escaped his lips as he thought of the Thief King. No doubt he would pose a threat to little Yami if he knew Heba had found him. Heba punched the ground and glared at the shadows.

 _I will protect him from you, Thief King. You will not hurt him any longer._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter: Teenage Yami.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for this update. Thank you all who reviewed!**

 **To clear things up, I know the summary says "Yugi" and this is technically Heba, but from this chapter on he will become Yugi. You'll understand soon.**

* * *

Heba followed his young charge, keeping a protective eye over him as he ran to the park to play after he finished his chores in the game shop.

Yami ran to the swings and climbed onto the closest one, his face full of excitement at the prospect of swinging. He frowned, however, when he realized he had no one to push him and his short legs were much too far from the ground. A small pout appeared on his face, which Heba immediately went to rectify.

"Hello little Yami, do you need a push?" The boy gasped and turned to see Heba's smiling face, his body relaxing at the sight of the teen who had saved him a week before. "Heba!" The boy jumped off the forgotten swing and ran to Heba, practically tackling him into a hug that pulled giggles from the vampire's throat.

When Yami let go to smile brightly up at Heba, the teen crouched down so he could meet the boy's eyes. "Fancy meeting you here. Can I play with you?" The question made the little boy grin, bringing Heba's attention to his missing front tooth. _Cute._ He thought with a smile.

Yami grabbed Heba's hand and pulled him to the swings. He let go only so he could climb back up and smile at Heba once he was seated. "Push me!" He demanded with an excited kick of his feet. _So much excitement. It's cute._

Heba nodded and stepped behind the swing, his hands grabbing both chains before pushing gently. He didn't want to push too hard and end up hurting his little treasure. "I missed you Heba! Why are you here? Do you go to school around here too?" Yami turned to look over his shoulder to stare wide eyed at Heba. "Are we neighbors?" He gasped in excitement.

A small giggle slipped from Heba because Yami was so _adorable._ He continued to push to boy, watching Yami's smile grow the higher he got. "I live in the area, not too far from here." Then a thought came to his mind. "How old are you, Yami?"

The little boy's face curled up in a cute grimace. "I'm six, but I'm turning seven in-" He paused to look at his fingers that were curled around the chains, wiggling them as he counted. "-three weeks!" He looked up at Heba with a smile, seeming pleased with himself that he remembered it on his own.

Heba contained his coo and slowly brought the swing to a stop. "You are such a big boy, aren't you? I thought you were at least eight when I first met you." He poked the boy's nose with a playful wink. This drew a childish giggle from Yami, which only served to further melt the ice around Heba's heart.

"My grandpa says I'm a little gentleman. My grandpa is really smart." Yami straightened out, bursting with pride at how amazing his grandfather was. "What's your grandpa like?" He hopped off the swing and stood in front of Heba, red eyes wide and curious as he hung onto Heba's every word.

Heba frowned at the question and shook his head. "I'm not sure. He died when I was very young." He explained quietly. If possible, Yami's eyes got even wider. "He's dead?" For a moment, Heba was worried that the boy was going to start crying.

Instead of doing that though, he hugged Heba's waist and rubbed at his back as if consoling him. Heba's heart clenched at Yami's attempt to comfort him. The boy's sweetness left Heba more protective than he had ever felt before. _No one must extinguish this light._

"He's in heaven, grandpa says that's where good people go when they die." Yami peered up at Heba, like he was staring into the vampire's soul. "How old are you?" His childish curiosity changed the subject.

Heba smiled and pet the boy's hair, admiring the softness despite its stiff appearance. "I'm sixteen. Why don't we go-" Heba froze and his eyes widened as energy shot through his body. The source was the puzzle, the pyramid starting to glow between the two of them. It felt like electricity was flowing from his heart all the way to his tingling fingertips, a feeling that he would've been grateful for if not for the fact that he had Yami with him.

It was a feeling that let him hunt his nemesis for three thousand years. The energy was the millennium puzzle reacting to _another_ millennium item, which meant Bakura was probably nearby.

Heba looked down with a fierce determination, amethyst eyes immediately capturing crimson. "Yami, I need you to close your eyes. I'm taking you home." The little boy complied immediately, not standing a chance against the force of Heba's compulsion.

The vampire picked the small boy up, cradling him to his chest and running off towards the game shop. He needed to get Yami home because if he was right about the item, which he prayed to the gods he _wasn't,_ he needed to get Yami to safety.

After he knew Yami was safe, he would go finish his hunt once and for all.

Heba set Yami down once they arrived in front of the game shop. He knelt in front of the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Go inside little one, and lock the door behind you." His mind was racing and craved to start the hunt for Bakura. As soon as Yami was inside, he would take off. He wasn't expecting Yami to grab onto his shirt and hit him with puppy dog eyes that made him temporarily forget his mission.

"Can you come to my birthday party?" Yami's head tilted and he gave Heba a grin that once again flashed his missing tooth. "There's gonna be cake! And games. Can you come?" Heba was going to politely decline, but the little boy looked so _excited_ and _gods_ how long has it been since Heba truly relaxed and enjoyed himself?

Heba sighed and returned Yami's smile. "I will be there. Three weeks. And here-" He took a ring from his finger and placed it in Yami's hand. "An early birthday present from me. It won't fit you just yet, but you can wear it when you are older. How does that sound?" _Hopefully I can grab a proper gift for him before then. What do kids even like these days?_

Yami's eyes widened and he gave an excited squeal. "Thank you Heba!" He shot forward and pulled the vampire into a hug just like the first day they met, with Yami snuggling his face into Heba's neck and the sweet smell of Yami's scent washing over him like a wave of water. Gods, Heba never wanted to leave his little charge.

He pulled away and gently stroked Yami's hair back. "I will see you soon little one." The boy nodded and went inside, a smile on his face as he inspected his new ring in awe. _I'll miss him, but I will see him soon. I must take care of the thief first._

Once the door shut, Heba clutched the puzzle with both hands and closed his eyes, trying to get a sense of _where_ the new item was. When he had a general idea, he took off in a dash.

* * *

 _Where is he? Where is that worthless excuse of a vampire?_ Heba snarled and punched the nearest wall, creating a dent in the cement.

He was so close to catching Bakura. He could practically taste his victory on his tongue and he wanted it, he _craved_ it more than ever before _._ Perhaps it was because he was sick and tired of the chase, but he was sure that it was because he had someone to protect now. He found Atem's soul before Bakura could and that gave him an advantage.

He had chased Bakura day and night without stopping except for feedings. He wasn't sure where they were, but he knew they weren't in Japan anymore. Not after Heba swam across the ocean in pursuit of the bane of his existence.

Heba was done messing around and he wanted Bakura dead more than ever before. He wasn't going to stop chasing the thief. Not when he was so close. _Not when I finally have someone to protect again._

He called on the powers of the puzzle to try and find the whereabouts of the millennium ring, which Bakura had stolen on the day he ruined Heba's life, and snarled when the puzzle failed to sense it. _He disappeared!_ Heba was ready to tear his hair out in frustration. How could he protect Yami if he lost Bakura?

Then his eyes widened in horror as the name reminded him of his foolishness.

 _How long have I been tracking Bakura?_

Suddenly he needed to find civilization. He raced to the closest town, flabbergasted at how much was going on. The streets were filled with traffic of the day and the sidewalk was littered with people all staring at what looked to be cellphones. _Technology has advanced again. That is not a good sign._

Heba found the closest woman, who was thankfully alone, and pulled her into an alley. "Where are we and what year is it?" He wasted no time for pleasantries and instead compelled the woman for his answers.

"California, 2015." Came the monotone reply. Heba felt nausea swirling within him. _Nine years. I've been gone nine years. Oh gods. Yami._ He would be fifteen now. There was so much he had missed…

Heba grabbed the phone from the woman's hand and maintained eye contact. "Tell me everything I need to know about this device." She had no choice but to oblige.

Once Heba knew how the phone worked, he wiped the woman's memory and went off to get to Japan as soon as possible.

* * *

Heba crossed the ocean, the harsh waves not bothering him at all. He was determined to get to Yami not only because he missed the boy, but because he was now unprotected against Bakura. Flashes of Atem's dead reincarnations appeared before Heba's eyes, instead in their places was Yami.

A snarl ripped from Heba's mouth and he swam faster, not caring about the ache in his cold limbs or the thirst that was growing in his throat from his neglecting to feed. He had a mission, and that was to find Yami.

 _I can't believe I let time pass so quickly. It would be one thing if it was a month, maybe two. But_ _ **years**_ _Heba. You left Yami alone for_ _ **years!**_ _What if he isn't even there anymore?_ The thought made his heart clench and he tried to shake it off as he continued to swim.

When he reached the outskirts of Tokyo, he paused to take in the sights before him. It was so much brighter and louder than California had hoped to be, bright signs and car horns overwhelming to Heba's sensitive ears and eyes.

Japan had changed so much in the time Heba had been gone, he was worried he wouldn't be able to find Yami. _What if he moved away?_ He pulled out the phone he took from the woman and grimaced when it refused to turn on. _I suppose they aren't waterproof._ He tossed it away and went in search of a store where he could purchase a new one.

 _Purchase…_ That stopped him in his tracks. He was going to need money. And an identity. If he was going to be around Yami, he was going to have to blend in with society. He was going to have to appear… _human._

There was only one person he knew who could help him. He wasn't looking forward to seeing him though.

 _Forgive me, Yami. It seems it might take me a little longer to see you again._

* * *

 _ **Domino City 2016**_

A hooded figure walked the street, not stopping to focus on what the night may hold for him. He had one destination and he had to get there as soon as possible.

The sooner he got there, the sooner he could get home.

The figure approached his destination and stepped inside the small coffee shop. It was ideal for a meeting like the one that was about to take place. It was quiet and out of the way, not much foot traffic but there were a few witnesses in case things got out of hand.

Expressionless eyes scanned the seating area and landed on a figure sitting in the back corner. The long silky cape of silver hair was an attention grabber, and for that the figure was thankful because it meant he didn't have to waste time looking for his target.

He wasted no time pretending to buy a drink, instead he walked straight for the booth where the other man sat.

"Ah, and here I was thinking that you decided not to come." The man teased as the hooded figure sat across from him.

The figure scowled, his irritation growing the longer he was away from his charge. "I'm here, Pegasus. Now do you have the documents I need?" A pale hand tossed the hood back, revealing Heba's impatient face.

Pegasus clicked his tongue and shook his head. "You will catch far more flies with honey than vinegar, Heba-boy." He pulled a thick manila folder from his satchel and slid it across the table for Heba. "Or shall I say _Yugi-_ boy."

Heba's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the man before he opened the folder. He scanned the first page, a birth certificate from Egypt. "Yugi Asim." He rolled his eyes. "You're so clever Pegasus." ' _Game Guardian.' Original._

Yugi meant 'game' in Japanese. Asim meant 'guardian' in Arabic. Heba didn't deserve to be called a protector, not after what he did to Atem. It was a name unfit for him, but the pain of knowing was a little sting he felt he deserved. The name was a joke, just like him.

"I thought you'd like keeping your namesake. Anyway, you never gave me a name you preferred. Be thankful I didn't call you 'kitchen sink.' Oh, can you imagine?" Pegasus' posh laugh echoed along the walls, drawing the attention of the employees and the three other patrons in the shop.

Heba growled and gave Pegasus a sharp kick beneath the table. If Pegasus had been human, his leg would have snapped in half.

The silver haired vampire sighed and waved off Heba's glare. "Calm yourself. All work and no play will make Yugi a dull boy." He took a sip of his Frappuccino. "You'll find everything you requested. Birth certificate, hospital records, school records, social security, even a passport. There is also an address to an apartment complex in the neighborhood you requested. The apartment number is B12. As of today you are no longer Heba, you are now Yugi Asim. Do you understand?" Pegasus seemed bored as he recited the information seemingly from memory.

Of course he probably had it memorized, he was the person vampires went to when they wanted to acclimate into society.

Heba nodded and sighed. _Not Heba, Yugi. I'm Yugi now._ He shook his head and the corner of his lips quirked up in a bitter smile. _Yugi. Different language, same person. It's kind of like I was reincarnated too._ His smile turned into a sad one. _How I wish we could've gone together, Atem._

Yugi pulled out the agreed upon payment, watching Pegasus's eyes light up in childish glee. "Oh can it be?" He practically tore the package from Yugi's hand and ripped it open to pull out the contents. "Oh Yugi-boy I thought you had been lying! It truly is the Funny Bunny original comic book! First edition _AND_ signed by the creator. Oh, happy days indeed!"

Yugi grimaced at the sight of Pegasus fawning over the comic book like a child with a new toy. _I can't believe this billionaire is losing his shit over a comic book._ He looked down at the manila folder. _Not that I care. It got me what I needed. Took me a damn year, but I got it._

Yugi stood and raised an eyebrow at the businessman. "I'm leaving now. You know how to reach me. Enjoy your comic book." He wasn't sure Pegasus heard him, but he didn't necessarily care. After almost a year of careful planning and searching for Pegasus, he finally had what he needed so he could get close to Yami.

Some people would call him obsessed. He preferred 'protective.'

Yugi carefully tucked the folder into his bag and left the coffee shop. He slipped into the back alleyway, hoping to catch something to eat on his way home.

Of course, home to him wasn't an actual _place._ Sure, now he had an apartment to call his own, but he cared little for a physical place to rest his head. Home to him was a person. Yami to be exact.

 _I wonder if he remembers me? God I remember him._ Those wide eyes shining with innocence haunted his mind. _Does he hate me for abandoning him?_

On the way to the game shop Yugi caught a man mugging a woman. He allowed his senses to take over and he chased the man down, lunging at him from behind and sinking his teeth into his neck. It was quick work, a routine that he had been accustomed to since his early years as a vampire.

After disposing the body and compelling the woman to forget what she saw, Yugi ran the rest of the way to the game shop. He stopped just as the building came into view. He tightened his grip on the shoulder strap of his bag as apprehension began to swirl in his stomach. _You can do this. Just go and peek into the window. Everyone is sleeping so no one will catch you._

Yugi's eyes caught sight of a tree that was right in front of an open window. _That's practically asking for trouble._ He scanned the area for any potential witnesses and ran for the tree, climbing up to a branch in seconds. Yugi perched himself on the branch and leaned in to look into the room.

The first thing he noticed was the scent. Cinnamon and coriander, two scents that usually overwhelmed some people with their intoxicating combination, was eased by the gentle and sweet scent of fresh plums. _Yami's room._ He realized with a quiet intake of breath.

Yugi picked up a slow and steady heartbeat that matched soft breathing, indicating the boy was asleep. Deeming it to be safe, Yugi silently slipped into the window and found himself standing in the middle of the boy's room.

He took one look at the sleeping figure and his eyes widened. He had been wrong, so wrong. His mind had always remembered Yami as a child, but now that image was shattered as reality hit Yugi full force. This was no boy, Yami was now grown and on his way to becoming a man. _How long had I pictured returning to find the boy as I left him?_

The teen was sound asleep, his angular face a perfect copy of Atem's facial structure. Looking at Yami now reopened the wound in Yugi's heart that festered since Atem's death. The sight hurt but it also pleased him, like a hot knife carving into his heart and healing it at the same time. The hope of a second chance did that to you.

He took a step closer, and another, and another until he as slowly kneeling in front of Yami's sleeping face. _You look exactly like him. I wonder if you'll act like him too._

Tomorrow Yugi would find out. No longer would he hide in the shadows, staying in alleys and abandoned buildings until he could pick up on Bakura's trail. He was going to be a member of society, play the role of a human to get close to Yami. He wanted to know the teen, wanted to talk to him and make him smile. _Do you still smile as much as you used to when you were younger?_

He had missed most of Yami's life, but he vowed not to miss any more. _I failed you as Heba, but I won't fail you as Yugi. I will protect you. We'll be best friends again like we once were so many years ago._

He folded his arms on the edge of the bed and rested his head on his arms so he could stare at the peacefully sleeping teen. His eyes scanned every inch of his face, a rush of emotions bombarding him. Yami's looks made Yugi ache for Atem, but his scent made Yugi calm and complacent. Yami was an anomaly, one Yugi couldn't wait to figure out.

 _My little Yami._ Yugi sighed contently and watched a small smile spread on Yami's lips. _I can't wait to meet you again._

* * *

 **Well that's the end of that chapter. I know technically Yugi didn't meet teen Yami, but I had so many ideas I wanted to fit that I decided to add teen Yami in chapter four. Will Yami remember Yugi? We'll see in chapter four!**

 **Please review because I require validation and validation makes me update faster lol.**


End file.
